


With a Broken Heart That's Still Beating

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin moaned, the sound already broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Broken Heart That's Still Beating

Merlin moaned, the sound already broken. It went straight to Arthur's cock, buried deep within the young sorcerer. Merlin struggled weakly but Arthur could tell that he was unfamiliar with how the collar worked. A sudden lack of magic, he had heard, was as though you had suddenly become cut off from half of yourself. It affected you physically.

He wrapped his hand around the bit of neck that the collar didn't fit, fucking in harder, reveling in how Merlin twisted away, despair in his face.

"All you have to do is pledge your loyalty," Arthur said, his voice coming out ragged. "We could use another sorcerer to aid in the war."

Merlin whimpered, his whipped raw back scraping against the rough stone of the prison floor.

"I cannot," he choked out. "This is not how it is meant to be. The future shows..."

Arthur could not care less about yet another vision of the future and he moved his hand up to cover Merlin's mouth.

Merlin's eyes still pleaded with him, muffled cries coming from beneath Arthur's leather gloves. And Athur was glad for the stamina that the wizard in the corner was giving him because otherwise this would have been over hours ago.


End file.
